Shantytown
Shantytown is a residential area where the working class employees of Finkton live. Though officially named the Factory Worker Housing, it is universally referred to as "Shantytown" by the residents of Columbia. Due to Jeremiah Fink's low pay, decrepit working conditions, and harsh hours, many civilians struggle just to survive in Shantytown. History As the largest workhouse in Columbia, Fink MFG. required a place for its laborers to reside when not at work. Fink, in his typical, callous fashion, put little effort into building a safe, respectable locale. The burough was dubbed the Factoy Worker Housing, but someone vandalized the sign and gave the squalid area a more fitting title: Shantytown. All of the workers had to buy goods and services from the Fink Company store, meaning that all of the money went back into Fink's pocket. The employees were paid little and could not afford the high prices. Consequently, some people in Shantytown resorted to eating rats just to stave off hunger. Others turned to armed robbery in order to survive. BioShock Infinite Booker and Elizabeth travel to Shantytown to receive Chen Lin's confiscated tools in order to bring his mind to peace due to Tear jumping. Upon entering Shantytown, they notice a man preaching to young children about the evil of their oppressors. "They want to keep ya so ignorant, ya can't think of the solutions to all ya problems." Later on, two men attempt to rob Booker and Elizabeth. Even children have dealt with the tragedy of poverty. Three children have grouped together and began a small band, hoping for some coins. Shantytown has shown to be an overall depressing area. Upon arriving, Elizabeth expresses feelings and sorrow for the denizens, questioning why some people are "treated like men, and others like animals...?" The two can explore The Graveyard Shift Bar or head straight for the Police station for Chen Lin's tools. Graveyard Shift Bar If Booker and Elizabeth choose to explore the bar, they will come across a small group of citizens drowning their sorrows while a Columbia cover of the song "Tainted Love" plays on the phonograph. Upon further exploration into the basement of the bar, the player will find a child hiding. Booker has the option of playing a guitar found in the basement which will inspire Elizabeth to sing "Will the Circle be Un-broken?" Police Station When the duo head towards the Police station, they see a group of Founders being told to kill all Vox Populi members on sight. Upon infiltrating the Police Station, Booker realizes they cannot possibly carry the tools back on their own. Elizabeth sees another tear and opens it up in hopes of the tools being back with Chen Lin. Instead, she brings them to a reality in which the Vox Populi have already received weapons and are carrying out a successful revolt. The residents of Shantytown have all taken up arms and are being lead by Daisy Fitzroy to rip Fink MFG up "from the roots". Gallery original-6 19-44-38.jpg|Concept art of Shantytown. original-2.jpg|The rooftops of Shantytown. kfyukfyu.jpg jtyjtydjty.jpg thtrhtrh.jpg thsthsrt.jpg Behind the Scenes * Fink Manufacturing has two official titles for Shantytown: "Factory Worker Housing" (Which "Shantytown" is painted over") and "Finkton Housing" (Above the entrance to the elevator room). * "Tainted Love" was originally recorded by Ed Cobb and Gloria Jones in 1965, and became an international hit in the 1980s when covered by Soft Cell. Category:BioShock Infinite Locations